The First Time
by Kayla2
Summary: A one-shot about one of the first in Matthew and Destiny's relationship.  Takes place about 5 months after the last show.


Hi all, this is a stand alone based on yesterday's show and a fanfic challenge on the Matt and Des, Here For You website. I'm going to miss these two something awful. Hope you enjoy.

The First Time

Matthew splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. It had been a rough night and he had a calculus exam in a few hours. He looked at his tired visage in the mirror and he knew who was responsible: his son, Drew. Drew was both teething and not sleeping at the same time. At five months old, Drew was growing what seemed like inches everyday…and Matthew's love for him was growing by miles. He was so ashamed that he once wanted him to be raised by strangers. Now, even thinking of losing Drew made him feel like his heart was being ripped out.

He walked back into his bedroom and saw Destiny splayed across his bed with Drew lying across her belly. They were a beautiful sight. Destiny was beautiful with her chocolate brown skin and her long dark locks. Just as beautiful was Drew whose skin coloring was somewhere between his and hers. One of his chubby little hands was locked in her hair; the other was near her neckline.

Even though he was exhausted, he loved waking up to the sight of she and Drew next to him. It felt so natural and yet, it was anything but. Destiny was still living with her parents and he was living with his…now in his Grandpa Asa's mansion. His dad suggested they move in about a week after Rex and his family moved out. He said Drew needed a place to run and play. Matthew chose not to point out that Drew was only five days old at the time. It was only one of the ways that his parents tried to spoil Drew. They'd even offered to get Drew a nanny, but they soon found they didn't need one…especially after Rachel moved back to town. Drew had so many relatives just waiting to love him; he and Des almost needed to schedule time with him themselves.

Their time was the evening. That was when family and friends departed, or slept in his parents' case, and he and Destiny took full responsibility for parenting…at their respective homes. Last night had been his night. Destiny offered to switch nights in order for him to study, but he couldn't stand the thought of being without Drew for two nights in a row. Drew couldn't stand the thought of being without Destiny. He let everyone know it, too. It really seemed to stress poor Nigel out. Roxy, who was supposed to be helping, made an excuse and left fast. Unfortunately, Grandpa Bo and Grandma Nora were in D.C. visiting David. Finally, Matthew had to cave and call Destiny.

When Destiny arrived she simply took Drew from his arms rubbed some gel on his gums and gave him a plastic, blue ring to gnaw on. In a few minutes, Drew's eyes got heavy and he rested his head on Destiny's shoulder. Matthew stared in amazement until she snapped him out it.

"Matthew, he's not going to sleep forever. You should probably start studying."

He nodded obediently and went to his books. When the eraser marks became greater than the pencil marks, Destiny put Drew in his crib and then started to tutor him. She spent a large part of the night alternating between him and Drew. About four hours ago, she insisted he get some sleep so he would have a chance at passing his exam. He agreed on the condition that she and Drew join him. Destiny was an amazing woman. He wondered why it took him so long to figure it out.

Although they were together now in a more defined way than before Drew was born, he left them little time for dating or romance. But he'd drawn them closer in ways he never expected.

Matthew kneeled at the side of the bed and gently tried to remove Drew's hand from her hair. Then he tried to pry the baby's little hand from her cleavage. His eyes lingered a little longer than they should have, which was why he jumped when he heard Destiny's soft, groggy voice.

"Matthew, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get Drew so you can get some real sleep." He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmmhmm," she turned on her side once she was free of the weight of the baby who now rested on Matthew's shoulder.

"Hey Des," he began as he stroked her hair, "I'm going to take you on a real date this weekend…okay?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied again, this time snuggling more tightly into her pillow.

He smiled. Somehow he'd managed not to lose this woman he didn't deserve to have. "Hey Des,"

"Yeah?" She batted her eyes open, probably realizing he wasn't going to let her sleep.

"I love you."

She smiled at him. "I know, but can you tell me again when I'm awake."

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek. He'd loved Destiny for years, had known it for months and had been trying to figure out for weeks how to tell her for the first time. And after it was all said and done, it was like everything else, Destiny had figured it out lightyears before he had. "I'll see you when I get back?"

"Mmmhmm."

Matthew walked to the crib and placed Drew inside. He was such a beautiful boy. He rubbed the baby's stomach and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Peanut."

As he headed toward the door, he heard Destiny's voice saying the sweetest words to his ears. "Hey Matthew, we love you, too."


End file.
